


Creer y encontrarse

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire solo necesita creer, Enjolras, encontrarse. Y para conseguirlo se necesitan el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creer y encontrarse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_(Snow Patrol, Chasing cars)_

A veces a Enjolras le cuesta encontrarse y, cuando por fin lo hace, vuelve a perderse.

No es que no crea en lo que es correcto, es simplemente que de vez en cuando resulta duro que sus esfuerzos nunca sean suficientes y que todo el mundo se quede de brazos cruzados, mirándoles y preguntándose si realmente un grupo de estudiantes puede hacer algo para cambiar el mundo.

Solos no pueden hacer nada, todos y cada uno de ellos lo saben.

Grantaire es aún más consciente de ello que el resto, pero el verdadero problema es que no parece entender que no tienen por qué estar solos; que, de hecho, no están solos, que hay muchos más que luchan a su lado.

Curiosamente, pese a que es el que menos cree en la causa, es Grantaire el único que le ayuda a encontrarse y por primera vez se permite admitir que le necesita más de lo que intenta mostrar. Cuando le escucha hablar de  la incapacidad de cambio que hay en el mundo, cuando ve cómo se escapa poco a poco la escasa fe que le queda, tiene ganas de obligarle a mirarle a los ojos y jurarle por lo que más quiere que el mundo va a cambiar y que no le dejará marcharse hasta que pueda verlo con sus propios ojos.

Quiere que crea, quiere que crea en un futuro mejor y que sea feliz, que sonría como lo hace cuando Gavroche está delante.

Lamentablemente, cuando lo encuentra (y por fin se encuentra a sí mismo), no está sonriendo.

―¿Piensas quedarte ahí tirado para siempre? ―Intenta que su voz suene lo más amable posible y, aunque casi lo consigue, Grantaire ni siquiera se molesta en abrir los ojos.

―Estaría bien ―responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Su voz es apenas un susurro y Enjolras tiene la sensación de que solo ha logrado oírlo porque el viento ha arrastrado las palabras hacia él.

Enjolras se tumba sobre el césped, a su lado. Debe admitir que es un sitio agradable y que las estrellas se ven mejor desde allí que desde ningún otro sitio en el que ha estado.

―Bahorel está mejor ¿Tú estás bien?

Esta vez sí que le mira, fijamente, durante varios segundos. Después suelta un suspiro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―pregunta. Suena resignado, ha aceptado que Enjolras no le va a dejar solo y en otro momento sería lo mejor que le podría pasar, pero en ese preciso instante le cuesta demasiado incluso aguantarse a sí mismo.

―Joly dijo que no estabas bien ―Su fingida indiferencia no logra ocultar del todo que está preocupado de verdad, porque no quiere que se rinda, no ahora que parecía haber empezado a creer; pero, sobre todo, porque no quiere que ellos sean el motivo por el que está deprimido― y mencionó que siempre vienes aquí cuando te encuentras mal. Pensé que era mi deber venir a ver si te encontrabas mejor.

Grantaire sonríe con amargura. Está ahí porque _es su deber_ , por supuesto, no porque esté realmente preocupado. _Pero está ahí_ , le recuerda una voz demasiado optimista en su cabeza. Con él, a su lado, por él.

―Joly debería callarse―apunta, intentando que el hilo de sus pensamientos cambie de dirección. Si sigue pensando en Apolo y en lo mucho que brillan sus ojos (En lo mucho que brilla todo él, por Dios) su cerebro acabará derritiéndose, está seguro―. No tienes por qué estar aquí si no quieres.

―Lo sé―dice Enjolras con suavidad. Durante una milésima de segundo Grantaire tiene la sensación de que va a decir algo más, pero finalmente deja que el silencio se abra paso entre los dos.

En el tiempo que transcurren sin mediar palabra, Enjolras simplemente se dedica a observar a Grantaire, como si quisiera memorizar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

Se da cuenta de que una mancha de pintura plateada le atraviesa toda la mano derecha y piensa que es irónico que haya algo tan brillante en alguien que parece tan apagado como Grantaire en esos momentos.

Grantaire no abre los ojos en ningún momento, pero es capaz de sentir la mirada de Enjolras sobre él. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sería capaz de dibujarle sin olvidar un solo detalle.

―Esto es precioso―murmura Enjolras mirando al cielo, y Grantaire se ve obligado a abrir los ojos porque ha sonado como un niño pequeño y es bonito verle mirar con tal emoción algo que no tiene nada que ver con sus ideales―, deja de mirarme a mí, te estás perdiendo algo realmente bonito.

Grantaire siente impulsos de contradecirle: está viendo algo realmente bonito, lo más precioso que podría ver en ese momento, porque en contraste con la noche, él brilla más que cualquier estrella, en todos los sentidos.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando Enjolras clava los suyos en él y, sin saber por qué, no puede evitar sonreír.

―¿Por qué no miras las estrellas?

Abre los ojos de nuevo y esta vez se le queda mirando fijamente.

―Porque a veces me gusta olvidar que soy real, Apolo, me gusta olvidar que en este mundo no hay nada parecido a la justicia divina, y cerrar los ojos hace que todo se desdibuje. A los mortales a veces nos cuesta soportar las cosas que brillan demasiado. A veces pasa factura mirar durante mucho tiempo a una estrella.

―¿Es eso lo que haces con todo?―Se lo está reprochando, claramente. Casi puede escuchar como le llama cobarde entre líneas―. ¿Cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se apague lo que te hace daño en la vista?

Grantaire sonríe. No es una sonrisa alegre, pero tampoco amarga; no es capaz de distinguir lo que pretende transmitir con esa sonrisa.

―No con todo―murmura. Su voz suena casi rota, como si le diese vergüenza admitir que cree en algo.

Enjolras abre mucho los ojos cuando logra procesar lo que acaba de oír.

―¿Quieres decir que…?

―Quiero decir que quizás los dioses no sean los únicos capaces de impartir justicia―le interrumpe, no sin sorna―. Y que Bahorel no se habría dejado machacar de esa manera en una manifestación si lo que hacéis no valiese la pena―aclara. Pese al poco tacto que pone en la frase, a Enjolras le parece lo más bonito que le ha oído decir nunca―. Y que  _siempre_  he creído en ti.

Enjolras sonríe y Grantaire le devuelve la sonrisa (una de verdad, de esas que hacen que le salgan arruguitas en los extremos de los ojos) y mira las estrellas, porque ya no le deslumbran tanto.

Enjolras acaricia la mancha de pintura que le recorre la mano con el pulgar y sigue bajando hasta que su mano queda entrelazada con la de Grantaire.

Y en ese momento no tiene ninguna duda de que se ha encontrado. Mientras siga así no va a perderse.


End file.
